Fred On April Fool's Day
Fred on April Fool's Day is the 32nd episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on April 1, 2009. Description Fred goes a tad bit overboard on his April Fool's Day jokes. Transcript (Fred runs home after school excitedly) Fred: (pants) Hey, it's Fred! And I just got home from school and I found out it's April Fool's Day! (camera zooms to his mouth) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: It's the day dedicated to making other people mad and getting away with it. I didn't even know April Fool's Day existed, but then today at school, some little kid overplaying tricks on each other and I kinda just caught on. Actually today, Judy was like, "Fred, will you go out with me?" and I was like, "(pants excitedly) OH MY GOD, YES!" But unfortunately, she said, "April Fool's Day" after that, so um... it was kind of embarrassed a little. (laughs, camera zooms to his face) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Okay. Well, because Judy did that obviously Kevin was involved, so I'm gonna get back at both of them and do April Fool's jokes on them! The jokes are gonna be pretty intense and I bet you when I'm done, Judy and Kevin will regret ever playing a trick on me. Okay. Well, let's get this ball rollin'! (walks off camera, camera zooms to one of the mannequin heads) Mannequin Head #1: (in slow motion) Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! (screen cuts to Fred holding up the cat with rabies) (back to normal motion) Fred: So first of all, we're gonna prank Kevin and the cat with rabies is gonna be involved! (outside in Kevin's front yard) Okay. Well, Kevin's on his porch being fattie like usual, so I'm gonna go do it. (pants and runs up to Kevin with his cat with rabies) Hey, Kevin! (laughs a little weird) Kevin: (offscreen) Um, why are you laughing so weird, Fred? Fred: Because I'm gonna throw the cat with rabies on you! (puts his cat with rabies on Kevin) Ha! Now she's so bit you! (laughs) Kevin's Mom: (offscreen) You now gave him rabies again you idiot! Fred: (to Kevin) April Fool's, but... but you still have rabies! (laughs nervously and runs off of Kevin's porch, in his back porch, to everyone) Um, this is kind of weird to say, but I think I went just a tad bit overboard with the whole Kevin thing because I got him rabies again. Well, the first time the cat with rabies gave him rabies, his mom got all mad at my mom and they were fighting in cord-ling weirdly, you know. But, so I'm kind of scared what they're gonna do to each other this time 'cause the second time! (angrily) You know what? Whatever! Kevin deserved that! He's a little scumbag! (softly) Um, well, actually, I shouldn't call him a little scumbag because he's quite big so a big scumbag. Okay. Well, now it's time to prank Judy! (runs up to Judy's front door, knocks on it and Judy answers it) Judy: (offscreen) Um, Fred, why are you here? Fred: Hey, Judy. Um, well, what I'm here to tell you is quite... it's quite hard to say because it's very sad. Don't get me wrong, it's very sad news. Um... Judy: (offscreen, getting sad) Oh my gosh, what is it? Fred: (sadly) Well, what it is is... (starts to cry) ...your dog died! That golden retrievers, they were in stand! Judy: (offscreen, gasps, cries) Oh no! Fred: (cries) He got ran over! I just saw it! Judy: (offscreen, cries) Is he dead? Fred: (cries) Big sit-by came and ran him over, and now his body posture spread everywhere! He's dead! He's dead! (wipes the tears off his eyes) Oh my God! (stops crying) Judy: (offscreen) What do we do? Fred: April Fool's Day! Ha! I got you! (laughs, runs back home, shaking his head around) (screen fades in black) Judy: (offscreen, cries angrily) Oh my gosh, Fred, you're such a JERK! (screen fades back to Fred who went back in his house) Fred: (sadly) Um, I don't really know what to say because I think I went a little bit overboard on Judy's joke, too. She was crying because she was so, so scared that her dog died and... I don't know. I just think I brought it up one notch too far, you know. (softly) But whatever. It's April Fool's Day, for gosh darn sake! (accidentally touched one of the mannequin heads with his elbow and gets scared, screams in fear) WHAT IS THAT?! (pants) Oh my gosh, what are these things? (noticed both of mannequin heads sitting on the handle bars) WHY THEY'RE THERE TO?!?! (camera zooms to the mannequin heads 3 times, creepy sound effect plays) (screen cuts to Fred, screaming loudly in fear, spinning around and then stops when he noticed that his mom tricked him) Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Ha ha! Fred, it's your mom. I got you. April Fool's Day! Fred: (sadly) Mom, why'd you do that? That was so mean! Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Well, Fred, Judy and Kevin's parents called me. That was not good what you did. Fred: (softly) Yeah, I know, Mom. I'm sorry. You know, I shouldn't have done it. (sighs, to everyone) Well, at least I learned that maybe next year, I shouldn't take the April Fool's jokes so far. Okay. Well, peace out! (notices one of the mannequin heads is on the window, screams in fear) (Fred) Fred: (offscreen, singing) Maybe I shouldn't have been so... whoa... mean! Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Judy (voice only) * Kevin (voice only) * Cat with Rabies * Fred's Mom (voice only) * Kevin's Mom (voice only) * Mannequin Head #1 * Mannequin Head #2 Category:Videos